The present invention relates to floor cleaners. Specifically, the present invention relates to floor cleaners that utilize a filter bag, and structures for retaining the filter bag.
Typical upright floor cleaners include a suction source and a nozzle. Filter bags are commonly used to filter air drawn through the nozzle by the suction source to trap debris and dust. A filter bag door may be used to protect the filter bag and to avoid contact between a user and the filter bag during use of the vacuum.